


The colour of your skin.

by LarsonColfer



Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [15]
Category: Dalton Academy Series
Genre: Dalton Big Bang 2020, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:55:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25462819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarsonColfer/pseuds/LarsonColfer
Summary: Week 6 Day 6 Prompt:Sci Fi AU.This fic ran away from me.
Relationships: Julian Larson-Armstrong/John Logan Wright III
Series: Dalton Big Bang 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1791349
Kudos: 1





	The colour of your skin.

**Author's Note:**

> Week 6 Day 6 Prompt:Sci Fi AU.
> 
> This fic ran away from me.

Marketed as the next best thing to have happened to the human race the Wright humanoids were programmed to serve amongst a whole list of other duties. They were formed to be a major part of the workforce so that that the humans could be freed to do more important stuff such make laws and decisions. Though this was not always the scenario and the majority of the humanoids ended up as toys.

Available in the basic body morph of lean, tall, clear skin and a readily available smile, they could be programmed to suit any field and modified as per necessary requirement and more than often they kept getting request to make the droids more aesthetically pleasing with enhanced genitalia.

Wright Industries was forever in clashes in with the various Human Rights Agencies on the portrayal of service humanoids in the market. Sentient beings with an ability to speak, process, voice opinions and feel, to an extent, the various agencies felt that they should be given the basic dignity and human rights as they were more than just toys or ready labour and Logan wholeheartedly agreed with the same.

His own mother figure was a humanoid herself, his father’s favourite, the first and only of her kind and she looked after him when his own human mother left them.

He was forever in clashes with his father regarding the marketing of the service humanoids. Surely he could understand the need for laws to prevent humanoid abuse, he did love Michelle after all, Logan was sure of it. Hence he couldn’t understand why the Senator couldn’t understand him.

“No.” Logan scratched out yet another request, “Because it’s not right.”

“They’re not human.” his father yelled loudly and Logan glared at him. “They’re more human than you.”

The new line though, the J Series was definitely not human or well too human Logan frowned. Well, it was actually just one model, the new prototype, the first of its kind nicknamed J. Logan was working closely with the technical team and the production team and the new prototype was frustrating all of them.

Clearly, it worked fine. _He_ worked fine. He had usage of all his limbs, emotions, speech, thought process, could assess the situation and provide input and then there were things he was not programmed to do. And he did all of that too. Provided comments on the situation that was not inputted, recharged himself when he felt that he needed to, had opinions on everything and was very vocal about it and currently he was hating Logan’s tie.

Logan threw his hands up in the air and glanced at his head of production. “Don’t look at me,” Derek mumbled where he was busy comparing schematics from the J series. “Jules,” Derek sighed, “What did you now.”

“Jules,” Logan asked in askance, _When did that happen_.

“It’s what he wants to be called.” Derek frowned and handed Logan the fresh reports of the day. “Take a look at the readings. They are good. Too good.” They both looked at the J Series prototype who was grumpily looking at them from the couch, arms akimbo, dressed in the standard humanoid uniform of full grey.

“Does this mean it’s ready for manufacturing?” Logan asked as he studied the figures and schematics on the console and at the humanoid frowning at them.

“I am right here.” Jules said from the couch, “Stop talking as if I am not here.” He got up from the couch and walked up to Logan and kissed him on the cheek.

“Yeah, that’s a new development today.” Derek groaned and pointed to the console in Logan’s hand, fingers skimming across the screen as he pulled up his observation. “See, he hugged me today in the morning and then he handed me his schematics and proceeded to discuss it with me.”

They both turned to look at Jules who was now hanging on to the both of them, one arm around Derek’s shoulder and the other around Logan’s waist. “What.” Jules asked the two of them, “And while we are still talking about me when are we getting me some clothes.”

*

“I see the new prototype is working fine.” His dad asked during one of their bi-weekly lunches which was more of an unofficial progress report than a father-son lunch. Logan groaned, of course, he would have received Derek’s status reports, as head of production he needed to send the weekly reports to the Top Management which included Logan, his dad, the board of directors and certain key investors.

Logan nodded, “We just need to cross-check a few details but yes, the J series is ready for manufacturing.”

“And the paperwork and licenses.”

“All in place, we have drawn up the patents and claims, everything is ready to go.”

“Good.” His father nodded.

The J series was hit in the market with its high capabilities and reasoning and with the right pricing and marketing Logan ensured that the entire line was placed in roles where they could contribute to the workforce and be involved, not just as mere toys. Months later he was still getting positive feedback on the performance and the quality and demand for the same grew as almost everyone was asking about the J Series and its capabilities. And to think that the line grew and flourished because of Jules and his input on the same. 

Logan was forever grateful to Jules who happily threw himself into Logan’s arms when the last of humanoid passed inspection. “I suppose we will be soon dispatched,” Jules said sadly as he helped Derek and him switch off the main control panel and the feedback station that monitored the humanoid activity.

“Yes, soon,” Logan said distractedly looking Jules. He was so different compared to the rest of them. His speech and level of cognitive function still amazed him.

“I am going to miss you,” Jules said sadly and wrapped himself up in Logan’s arms and kissed him on the cheeks and Logan froze. _Oh, this cant do_.

*

“I see that we need to start manufacturing the second batch of the J Series.“ his dad asked him a few months later.

“Yes,” Logan nodded “We have already started the process. The production was not stopped only slowed down. I would be meeting Derek later today.”

“Good, good.” His father nodded, “I have also noticed that the original prototype is not yet sold, any reason for that.” and this was what Logan was afraid of. He thought he could distract his father with the high sales figures and forecasted values but his dad, typically, found the one thing he was afraid of.

He took a deep breath and prepared his reply. Jules and he had practised in the morning what he could say to convince his father in the event he was caught and he was glad Jules had him run through the entire spiel just before he could leave.

“I thought I could keep it around. It could work for me“ Logan said carefully, looking at his father. He needed to sell it carefully otherwise Jules could be taken away from him. He did belong to Wright Industries and not Logan’s no matter how many time Jules proclaimed he was Logan’s and Logan was his.

“I could take it during meetings so that the clients could see firsthand the product, interact with it. It would be a good marketing strategy.”

Logan took a deep breath, “I am also prepared to buy it if you feel that we need to sell.”

“It’s okay.” His father waved “I was just curious since I hadn’t heard about the original prototype. It's fine if we don’t sell.” He nodded, “I do like the idea of keeping it around and using it for marketing.”

And Logan breathed a sigh of relief.

*

“How was it,” Jules asked immediately when he picked up Logan’s call. Logan was forever amazed at Jules and his capabilities. He was one of a kind. The other humanoids were most definitely not like him. He was different, he didn’t act like them, like as if he was a glitch in the system. Like as if the other humanoids were normal and he was the faulty one but he was perfect and he was Logan’s. He stared into Julian’s perfect face and animated eyes.“You get to stay and I get to keep to you.”

“Yeay.” Jules cheered, “Now come home, I am hungry.”

They made a home together Jules and he. It started off from that unforgettable day in Derek’s office. To them hanging out together after work. The three of them in Derek’s office, Julian plugged to his cable, charging while Derek and he ordered Chinese take away. They _ate_ and laughed together voicing opinions and thoughts and Derek and he looked amazed every time Julian volunteered new information or his own opinions.

He forever amazed him and when the J series started full production and Derek was busy, it was just the two of them, laughing and talking and _eating_ together. Then one day Jules took his fingers and twined their hands together and just continued talking about his day and Logan leaned and kissed him and that was history.

“I have ordered food from the takeaway.” Julian greeted when Logan walked in. Logan smiled and nodded. “You get to start working with me from tomorrow.” Logan smiled when Jules walked up to him. “Promise,” Jules whispered and Logan kissed him.

*

Working with Jules in an official capacity was amazing. Every day they went to work together, Logan driving them to and fro. It became common knowledge that Jules stayed with him and there were some whispers about the same. But they made a good team and everyone who interacted with Jules was immediately enchanted with him so much so they forgot at times he was humanoid when they offered him food and Jules had to politely decline though he was always happy when he was mistaken.

He took great pride in tricking people he interacted with in the meetings with Logan. Their clients on seeing two relatively young representatives from Wrights Industries thought they could get the better of them but Jules loved getting the edge over them when Logan and he started speaking about technology and numbers and though he didn’t like the times when he had to reveal that he was actually a humanoid. They both didn’t like it as immediately the dynamics in the room would change with interactions with Jules taking on a less than pleasant nature. But they had too, that was the reason he was allowed to be around.

He loved dressing up in suits of highest fabrics and cuts as they felt comfortable on him. Logan called him his marvel when he explained what the different materials felt and Jules had to kiss him in reply especially if Logan had dazzled him earlier with his brilliant mind.

He loved knowing that he had a sense of a purpose and that he drew a salary. The only humanoid to do so though Logan was funding it from his own account. He cried when he came to know and Logan cried too, guiltily. But humanoids had no rights and Jules knew this and recognized the gift Logan was giving him and continued to give him.

“Jules.”

He looked up from his day dreamings to find the love of his life smiling at him. “Look at this please, Derek has sent the new schematics of the new line.”

“Oh, you’re building more me.”

“No, not you.” Logan frowned at Jules’s choice of words, “Never you, you know you’re more than the J series right.” and Jules nodded.

“I sometimes wish I was human like you. More human for you.”

“Hey, hey.” Logan soothed coming to cuddle with Jules, “What's wrong, you know you mean the world to me right. I love you exactly as you are, exactly who you are, my Jules.”

“I know.” sniffled Jules, “It’s just.” He sighed and threw his hands in the air. “Hormones.” and Logan laughed and Julian smiled. “Come let’s go out for lunch.”

*

It all happened in the blink of an eye. They were happily chatting as Logan drove them and then suddenly a vehicle crashed into them and they went spiralling down the street. The force of the impact of the incoming truck completely denting the passenger side. 

“Jules.” Logan groaned helplessly. “I.”

Logan escaped with few scratches and bruises and probably few sprained body parts and maybe concussion especially with the wooziness he was feeling. But Jules.

“Look at me Logan,” Jules demanded fearlessly. “Look at me.” when Logan just stared at him and the yellow fluid that was slowly leaking out from him. In few places the outer layer of skin and material that made Jules Jules and not the humanoid he truly was, was torn, missing a couple of layers and the various tech that made up his schematics were visible.

“I love you.” He said fiercely, “Thank you for loving me, Thank you for saving me. Thank you for seeing me as I truly am.”

“Jules.” Logan brokenly whispered as he saw the love of his life slowly dying in front of him. If Jules were truly human he would have already been dead.

“I can fix you.” Logan said brokenly, “D and I, we have your schematics, we can fix you.” 

Jules looked down at himself and the slowness he could feel running through his body. “You could try.” he whispered, “But I don’t think I can come back as me.” He glanced down at the leaking fluid coming out of him, “I have lost a lot of, well, blood.” He said sadly. “It’s affecting with my system and I will shut down soon.”

“No.” Logan cried brokenly. “I can’t lose you. Please hold on.”

“Lo, listen to me.” Jules said moving his fingers to curls slowly around Logan’s, “When you’re done grieving ask Derek to show you who I truly am .”

“What,” Logan asked straining to hear him. “Ask Derek.” Jules jerked out, “Ask him to show you who I truly am.” He looked at Logan one last time, “I will always love you.” and closed his eyes.

“Shut down initiated.” came a strange voice as Logan recognized the normal voice box that was available on the J series. “3. 2. 1.”

When the firefighter and medics came to cut them loose from the scrunched up car Jules was already gone and once they realized that the pale, slender man on the passenger seat was a humanoid and that too a destroyed one they left him to focus on the only human in the vehicle who apart from a few bruises, scrapes, cuts and a head wound was unhurt.

“Let go off me.” Logan snarled as they tried to get him away from Jules, “But Sir, it could be dangerous, it’s leaking fluid. The vehicle could blow up.”

“I know that.” snarled Logan angrily. “I made him. And he is not it. He has a name.”

“Of course Sir.” The medic said carefully as they took in Logan’s broken, sad face. He looked at Jules next to him lying peacefully with his eyes closed, face relaxed. He looked as if he was sleeping if one ignored the various cuts and torn pieces that littered his body. “I need an ambulance.”

*

Derek frowned at another late night his friend was pulling as he buried himself the original prototype of the J series that was formerly known as Jules. They were able to put him back together exactly as he was, with all the schematics and inputs but he was just not the same anymore. He looked and sounded exactly like Jules but he was just another droid. He was normal. Spoken only when spoken too, needed to be programmed, input needed to be given via coding. He lost everything that made him Jules.

It was more than a month now and Derek couldn’t take it anymore as he watched his friend tear himself up over and over again when he realized that nothing he did could bring Jules back the way he was before.

“I loved him.” Logan sobbed brokenly, “We made plans to live our lives together.” He threw the socket he had in his hands. “He knew this would happen, he told me this would happen.”

“That he couldn’t return as himself. He freaking said goodbye to me as he lay there dying.”

Derek pulled up a chair and sat beside Logan. He missed Jules too. Missed his friendship. The three of them were best friends; two humans and the android they created and then they all went together to achieve great things; working on perfecting the J series and that line that came after.

They even hung out later after work in Derek’s house or Logan’s and Derek missed him.

“He thanked me, he thanked me for loving him, he thanked me for saving him. “ He turned to his remaining best friend, “He even spoke about you, he asked me to ask you who he truly his.”

“I know who he truly his,” Logan whispered as Derek immediately looked up and frowned. He pulled the tablet next to him, logging in his details and started typing.

“He was my Jules,” Logan whispered as Logan looked at his friend and the tablet in his hands.

“I am going to show you something. But you should not freak out.” Derek whispered softly, still staring at the screen.

“What is it,” Logan said and Derek passed in him the tablet.

“Remember during the beginning days of the J series prototype before Jules was Jules.”

“We had those glitches with the schematics,” Logan said as he remembered the early days when Jules was just a humanoid rebelling with them before he became Jules.

“There were glitches in the voice box, the proportioning of the drawing, input was horribly wrong,”

“He was Jules,” Logan said softly.

“Yes, yes.” Derek said hurriedly “So as head of the department I wanted to know where they got the details from. Did they come by it of their own or did they model if from someone.”

He swiped the tablet in Logan’s hand pulling up a folder. “Meet Julian Larson Armstrong, part-time model and movie actor. The J series was based on him.”

“J series was based on him,” Logan asked softly as he studied the image of the man Derek pulled up on the screen. He looked like his Jules. He was tall, slender, with brown hair and brown eyes, he looked exactly like his Jules but also not like his Jules. _He’s real, his brain_ supplied, _a real, live human being, not Jules._

“A bit.” Derek nodded, “They had him come over for a week, studied him, made him do stuff, recite, speak things so as to get good proportions for the mock diagrams and then we took over.“ Logan nodded as that was when he started overseeing when the basic bones were in place.

“I guess they must have inputted his details. Those initial glitches that got smoothed out with the series. But not the original prototype.”

“So he’s Jules.” Logan breathed.

“I don’t know.” Derek said sadly, “I don’t know how much of him was in the actual Jules. He lives here.” swiping over the screen, pulling up an address. “Maybe you should go meet him, for closure at least.

*

Logan looked up dazed at the angry young man who was glaring at him through the screen of his vehicle. He looked similar like Jules but there was a hint of warm flush beneath his skin as he glared angrily at Logan. “I don’t know who you are but if you don’t get off my property I am calling the cops.”

He rolled down his window. The man looked just like Jules and better since he was alive and talking to him.

“I am Logan. Logan Wright from Wright Industries.”

Julian frowned at the sad young man in front of him. He looked like he had been crying, He looked like he could cry in any second. He didn't know what he wanted from him. First, he thought he was some kind of a crazy stalker as he just sat there in his hybrid in front of his house and when Julian went to confront him he just stared.

“Wait, Wright Industries, the humanoid makers.”

“Yes.” Logan hiccupped as he watched the man speak. He was exactly like his Jules and also not like his Jules. “I would like to speak with you if possible.”

“And you thought stalking me was the way to go?” Julian snarked and Logan chuckled softly.

“I wasn’t stalking you. I was trying to gather courage. To see if you were like him.”

“Him.” Julian mouthed. “I think you must be confused.”

“I am sorry for taking up your time. But I just.” He turned to the passenger seat and lifted his personal console. “If you could go through this. I would appreciate it.” He handed over his console to Julian who frowned at it. “I don’t think I should –“

“Please.” Logan whispered, “I lost someone whom I cared I deeply and you look just like him.”

Julian blanched, “They told me no one would know, that humanoids won’t look like me.” He frowned at Logan, “I have seen them, apart from a few common features they behave and act like droids.”

“Yes, but except him.” Logan whispered, “He was everything.”

“I think we should have this conversation inside, you should come in.”

Julian invited him into his home and Logan nodded and followed him. He looked sad as glanced at Julian as they walked up the stairs and into his house.

“The bathroom is that way if you want to freshen up.” and Logan nodded gratefully.

Julian glanced at the console which was open to reveal hundreds of images of Logan and what could only be the humanoid he was speaking about, Jules. While he looked like the other humanoids in the market, this one was different. He carried himself differently, like a human, slouched posture, wide grins, deep knowing looks. They loved one another, one could clearly see from the images. But Julian was not him.

“I am sorry for your loss.” Julian said when Logan entered the room, “But I am not sure what you want of me.”

“I am not sure of myself.” Logan whispered sadly as he took back the console from Julian, smiling sadly at the collage of images. “I just came to know that you existed. I barely know anything about you, except that he was modelled on you and I needed to see.”

Julian’s heart broke for him. He loved so deeply. Julian always wanted to know that felt like to be loved like that. To have somebody who loved you so much.

“Well, I guess,” he looked at Logan who was still looking at the images, “you could keep in touch with me if you need to.”

“I could,” Logan asked as the frown lines slowly left his face and Julian realized how pretty he was as he slowly started to look better.

“Yeah. “ Julian nodded, “I can’t imagine what it must have felt like, to have a love like that only to lose it.”

“It’s the worst,” Logan said sadly, looking at Julian in front of him.

“Just remember though I am Julian, not him.”

*

Julian is not sure what to make of the entire situation. Logan left immediately soon after, he seemed calmer than he was before. They exchanged numbers and he promised to be respectful of Julian’s wishes to not confuse the two of them and slowly their friendship grew.

He realized that Logan was actually smart, funny and capable with a good a head on his shoulders and that he was passionate and he slowly found himself becoming friends.

He even met Derek, the other guy featured in the images that Logan had brought along with him the first time they met. He enquired about him once during their casual hangouts when they shared a couple of beer where he jokingly asked whether Derek missed Jules as well. Luckily Logan had moved passed the stage of grief where Jules’s name would reduce him to tears but now he just smiled fondly albeit a little sad. The pain of losing Jules would always be there for him, Julian realized.

And here he was now with the both of them, goofing off and smiling as Derek shared his latest conquest stories and Jules and Logan groaned and threw peanuts at him.

“Let’s take a picture,” Derek said immediately and drew out his console, tapping at the screen. “You’ll be okay with this.” Julian nodded at Logan, “Us taking a picture, the three of us together.”

“Yes.” Logan nodded, “I know you’re not him. We know you’re not him.” he gestured to Derek and him. “But you have become our best friend Jules.”

Derek looked wide-eyed and Logan backtracked. “Sorry I know you don’t want to be called Jules, but,” he cried out, “your name is so long.”

Julian looked at him deeply in the eye trying to find something which was not there. “It's ok.” He nodded as he took a sip of his beer. “I prefer Jules or J, only my agent and my mother ever calls me Julian.”

“How is the filming of the movie?” Logan asked and Julian smiled and described the antics of his co-stars.

It grew from there, the three of them hanging out together every time Julian was free or was in town and he found himself enjoying their company and they too were slowly becoming his best friends and he slowly realized that he was starting to develop feelings for Logan.

He always happy when Logan visited. The initial visits themselves were rare even though Julian told him that he could visit and Logan always called before he came. They spoke about their day, Logan happy to be in the company of Julian as they chatted about inconsequential things and one horrible time during the anniversary where Logan scared him when he showed up absolutely dejected and broken.

But then he started getting better and he would smile and laugh and make jokes and snark at Julian, sometimes volunteer information about Jules when he remembered something though those were becoming less frequent and that’s how he knew Logan was slowly healing.

And now he showed up uninvited, ringing his doorbell to be let in till Julian gave Derek and him their own set of keys to his place. In fact, they all shared keys to their place to make it easier for them to come and go as they please.

“Jules.” Logan inquired as he walked in and shut the door behind him, “Where are you.”

“In here.” Julian replied, “Where’s Derek.”

“He’s running late, there was a problem in the production line.”

“And why aren’t you with him,” Julian smirked as he hugged Logan in greeting.

“I am his boss.” Logan scoffed and took the offered glass from Julian, “I can leave anytime I want.” And Julian laughed.

“He’s on his way.” Logan smiled and absentmindedly tucked a stray strand of Julian’s hair behind his ear and Julian’s heart skipped a beat.

*

“You know you can tell him right.” Derek gestured at Logan who was ordering their drinks at the bar. “Hmm.” Julian murmured as he watched Logan interact with a service humanoid.

“You’re not as subtle as you think.” Derek laughed and Julian frowned, “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Tell him, he would want to know.”

“I don’t know what to say. I don’t even if he’ll ever be open to it.” He glanced at the table and then at Derek, “Logan has not dated since then. Even though he’s better now. It will be three years.” and Derek nodded. “I don’t think he will ever date again. They did love each other, deeply.”

“Did Logan ever told you how he first came to know about you?” Derek asked and Julian frowned, “He told me that you gave him the details.”

“That I did.” Derek acknowledged, “But he first came to know because Jules told him to come and speak to me.”

“What.” Julian looked shocked,

“Jules was very smart.” Derek smiled softly and Julian was forever in awe of the trio’s friendship. “We both came to know about you together. He was working on perfecting himself. Sometimes I think he was trying to turn himself human. He took great pleasure when people mistook him for being human. Anyway,” Derek continued, “there were glitches in his programming system that we found out to be characteristics of the original model. Basically he had a majority of your characteristics in him. It was what made him Jules, different from the other humanoids.” He took a deep breath “So yes he knew about you, well that he was based off a human and when he was dying he told Logan to go search for you. He basically led Logan to you.”

“I, we –“Julian stuttered and saw that Logan was finely done and was coming towards them with their drinks in his hand.

“He didn’t know then. I don’t think he has fully thought about it but I think he is slowly starting to realize it.” and Julian frowned _Wait, what_

“Talk to him.” Derek rushed and beamed a smile at his friend, “What took you so long.”

“You won’t believe the mess at the counter.” Logan snarked, “It was a nightmare but I finally got them.” He smiled at Julian who was looking a little worried, “Jules, you okay.” He asked and Julian smiled at him softly and then frowned at Derek who was grinning dopily at them.

“Yes, yes,” Julian snarked and took his glass from a beaming Logan, “don’t know what his problem though,” he said pointing at a laughing Derek.

*

“Hey, I got your message. What’s up.” Logan smiled as entered into Julian’s house and found Julian sitting on the couch studying a picture of them. “I like this photo.” He said as he sat down next to Julian, “Me too.” Julian whispered. It was an image of the two of cuddling, Julian sitting nestled in Logan’s arms and they tried and failed to stay awake watching a movie.

Logan was always close with him, hugging him, cuddling him, soothing him just like now when he pulled Julian close to him rubbing his back. “What happened?”

“I am sorry for what I am about to say, but I think that you should know,” Julian mumbled and got up from where he was seated. “Derek thinks you should know. He hinted you might feel the same way.” He added and Logan smiled at him and encouraged him with his eyes.

“I think I have feelings for you.” He whispered softly, “No, I know I have feelings for you. But I am afraid that it’s too soon for you. That you might not feel the same way.

“That you would never feel the same way,” Julian added softly.

“Oh Jules.” Logan whispered brokenly, “I do feel the same for you. I tried not too, I thought I was mixing up my feelings for Jules. But it’s different.” He stood up walking slowly towards Julian, “You’re strong and capable and amazing and here and human. So very human.” as he ran his fingers gently across Julian’s cheek watching his blush stain his cheek.

“I met you in beginning for Jules but then I stayed for you. Amazing, magical you.” and Julian smiled softly and leaned into Logan’s touch.

“I like if we could date.” Julian smiled and Logan nodded and linked their fingers, “I like that as well.” and pulled Julian close to him nestling his face against his.

The end.


End file.
